This invention relates to a gellan gum-containing confection which is non-sticky, smooth-textured, and quick setting.
Various high sweetener-content confections are known in the art. Certain of these also have significant amounts of fat.
Zallie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,615, describe a process for extruding gelled products containing 10-18 wt. % starch, 70-90 wt. % sweetener, e.g. sucrose, fructose, corn syrup solids, and 0-20 wt. % water.
Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,293, describe a process for preparing a gel confection containing sugar, 40-80 wt. % water, 1-20 wt. % of a gelling agent such as starch, and 1-10 wt. % of a gelling agent such as non-hydrated instant starch.
Shue et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,232, describe a confection composition containing 25-45 wt. % fiber composite (dietary fiber powder coated with a fat or glycerin lubricant), 10-15 wt. % foam matrix (gelatin, gum arabic and non-sucrose liquid sweetener) portion, having a density of about 0.3 to 0.5 g/cm.sup.3, and 40-60 wt. % amorphous matrix (non-sucrose-containing corn syrup having a solids content of 92-96%). The fiber composite, which may include apple fiber, oat bran fiber, corn bran fiber or guar gum, constitutes a large portion of the fiber-containing confection.
Knebl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,907, describe a chewing gum base and sweetener outer casing filled with an aerated plastic blend of 55-90 wt. % water-soluble sweet-tasting chewy candy matrix, 5-20 wt. % fat, 0.1-10 wt. % whipping agent and 5-20 wt. % moisture content.
Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,525, describe confection products containing 2-5 wt. % roasted dahlia tuber syrup, 0-60 wt. % sweetener and 20-60 wt. % fat.
Gaffney, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,552, describe a confection having an outer chocolate coating surrounding a composite center containing a semiplastic confection core coated with a fat jacket.
Kang et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,052 and 4,326,053, describe gellan gum and procedures for making gellan gum. The gum is described as useful for thickening, suspending and stabilizing aqueous systems, including textile printing pastes, low drift aqueous herbicide compositions, salad dressings, thickened puddings, and adhesive compositions.
Masutake, Japanese Publication 63-248346, describes chocolates containing 0.1% gellan gum, 30% bitter chocolate, 35% sugar, 28% powdered milk and 7% cocoa butter (amounts based on dry weight). The resulting milk chocolate product retained its original shape at 38.degree. C. These chocolates are grainy mixtures which, when set, are non-elastic, hard compositions which resist melting.